Piper in Wonderland
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: Piper follows a strange creature down the rabbit hole and ended up in the craziest places around.
1. Chapter 1: Down the Furry Hole and Into

_**Piper in Wonderland**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, Alice in Wonderland, or anything else that might appear in this story.

_Chapter 1: Down the Furry Hole and Into Bedlam_

"FINN!"

"I swear, I didn't do anything!"

It was just a normal day with Finn and Piper arguing on the bridge. Their yelling even made Stork put in his over-sized earmuffs. It was the same old argument: something would have happen to Piper's property, either crystals or her room mostly, and Piper would accuse Finn of doing it. Now whether he did or not, no one knew for sure. But when Piper found her room in a mess with most of her crystals stolen, she would instantly blame Finn for it.

"Nimrod!"

"Prissy boots!"

"Jerk!"

"HOLD ON!" Aerrow yelled as he entered the room with Radarr on his shoulder. The two bickerers quickly went silent and looked over at him. "… Now, I don't know what Finn did this time. But can you at least explain what you guys are arguing about?"

Before the sharpshooter could even defend his case, Piper began, "Finn trashed my room and most of my crystals have gone missing! I'm trying to get that jerk to admit where he hid them this time!" The sky knight listened and nodded. That sounded like something the blonde would do.

"For the last time, I wasn't in your crummy room!" Finn shouted back, "I was with Junko all day. Right, Junko?" Everyone looked over at the wallop who was eating his latest disgusting meal. When he felt that there were eyes on him, he turned around and looked at the three staring at him.

"… What?" he asked, being clueless as ever. They didn't even ask what he knew. They just went back to arguing. It was after a couple of seconds that Aerrow was getting real tired of the two acting like infuriated children.

He got in between the two before they could even claw at each other. He looked over at Finn with sternness. "Look, Finn, if you really did do it, then apologize." The blonde was about to protest, but subsided when he saw a glare from his leader. Then, Aerrow looked over at Piper and said, "Piper, if Finn really didn't do it, then you shouldn't blame him in the first place."

The blue-haired girl bit her lip but then replied, "I know Finn did it! He always does these things! Why do I need proof when I know he did it in the past?" No one said anyway. They just stared at her as if to say that there was a small chance that she was right. She shook her head before saying, "Look, I'm going to do some recon on a small terra near here. When I come back, Finn better apologize for what he did!" And with that, she stomped out of the bridge and towards the hanger.

With it just being the guys now, everyone except Finn looked at him with a cold frown. "… What? I didn't do it!" They just rolled their eyes at that statement.

* * *

Piper lay with heliscooter next to her, staring at the clouds from the small terra. She was still mad at what Finn did, though she couldn't help but feel mad at all the guys on the Condor. They acted so immature even for their age. If she had a choice, she would have chosen a team with much more tact. After all, they weren't going to be kids anymore. So, it was time to grow up and not do more nonsense.

As she watched the clouds past by, a dark shadow past over her vision. Getting up, she looked at the passing shadow to see a blue… Rabbit/Dog/Monkey/Whatever creature that reminded her of Radarr. What made this one different from the mission specialist was that it was wearing a red, British waistcoat and carrying a gold pocket watch. Anyway, the creature seemed to be in a hurry since it ran like it was on fire. It headed toward the forest, making tracks. Now, Piper wasn't one to chase after a creature for no reason at all. However, she started to follow it, just out of curiosity of course.

A few minutes later, the blue furry went down a small hole next to a tree. She immediately stopped and peeked in. It was dark, too dark to see if there were any dangers. Now, the little voice in her head was telling her to go back and tell the others about this. But she didn't listened and started to crawl inside, wanting to see where that creature was going anyway.

"Come on, Piper," the specialist told herself, "Just because you're in a big, scary hole doesn't mean anything is going to happen. Besides, you've been in worse situations than this. Terra Deep, the Black Gorge, the Great Ex-!" Her left hand went more downward than needed and soon, she started to fall into the black abyss.

It was a fast drop before she started to float downward. "… This is weird." Suddenly, several strange objects started to past by her. Once seeing what looked to be a lamp, she turned it on to see a lot of various objects passed by her, floating in midair. In the words of a very curious explorer, this was really, really weird.

"You know… If I am going downward, I might past through Atmos' center," Piper commented before going through a tight squeeze. Afterwards, she was turned upside-down, now speaking, "And now, I'm on the side where people walk upside-down!" After a while of thought, she then concluded, "But that's stupid, no one can walk upside-down!"

After that rant, she soon landed on the floor, head first. She rubbed her head from the pain before noticing the creature she was following was in her sight, hopping away. Quickly, she got up and started to chase after it. As they ran, the hallway twist and turn, sometimes sideways like a funhouse. The girl then came upon a huge room with only a door, a table, but no creature.

"Where did he go?" She looked around for it but saw no trace. So by the process of elimination, she concluded that creature could have gone through the door. Now, she could have gone back, but she made it this far, and she still wanted to know where it was going in a hurry. She approached the door, now seeing that it was smaller than her normal stature. Rolling her eyes, she still chose to follow even if she couldn't fit through the entrance. She was about to grab the doorknob before something else weird happen.

"'Alt! Who goes Zere?" shouted a voice, causing Piper to get spook. She quickly looked around but didn't see anything. "Down 'ere!" She looked down to see a man in metal pots and pans that kind of reminded her of an old coot back on Terra Gale. "Ah ha! Zinking you can get can get into Wonderland? Well, you can zink otherwise because ze Great Wren, guardsman to ze entrance of Wonderland, will not permit you!"

"…Wonderland?" she questioned, being confused by what he said. It was like listening to the ranting of a senior. Afterwards, she shook her head and asked, "Well, why can't I get into this Wonderland?"

Once she asked that, the guard quickly spoke, "Because you are too tall to enter!" He pointed over at a sign that read, "_You must be this short to enter Wonderland_". The line that the sign had was very _very_ close to the floor, at least three inches from the bottom. Her jaw dropped at the mere sight of it. If it was that short, how did the Blue Furry get by anyway?

Shaking her head, Piper said, "Look, I'm chasing after this weird creature wearing clothes and a pocket watch. Can you at least tell me how he got through that door?" Wren blinked before thinking about it. It took several seconds before he answered her back.

"_Oui_, 'e drank out of zat bottle." He pointed back at the table, where magically there was now a drink on it. She blinked, wondering how that got there, but she shook her head knowing that it didn't matter right now. She walked over to the table, picked up the bottle, and started to examine it. So far, it seemed like a normal drink. But as far as she known, it could have been poison. However, she still wanted to follow that thing. And since this was the only way, she might as well drink.

She took a quick sip and set the bottle back. For it second, she still stayed the same size. But afterwards, everything around her started to get bigger and bigger. This led her to think that she actually was shrinking. Pretty soon, she was three inches on and still had her clothes on, thank goodness. She then walked over to the guard and asked, "Now, can I get past the door?"

After the while, he thought about it. Then, he spoke, "Okay, since you meet ze 'eight acquirement." He walked over to the door and tried to open it. However, even if he was turning the knob, he still couldn't get the door to open. He soon realized, "Oopsie, I forgot. Ze door is locked and ze key is on ze table."

Piper looked over at the table and soon saw a key that hadn't been there before. Puffing her cheeks in irritation, she marched over to the stand and tried to get the key. She tried climbing, but she only slide back down. She tried jumping, but she couldn't even make the ledge with her finger tips. Huffing, she turned back to the guard and requested, "Can you at least get the key for me?"

"Sorry, but I 'ave to stand by my post." She was even angrier because he could move at least to the table and hand her the key. No one would even get through in the first place since the door was lock. Seeing her frustration, he then questioned, "Why don't you try ze box in front of you?"

"What?" She then looked down to see a nice chest in front of her that wasn't there before. Strange how things that weren't there before suddenly appear when she took a second look. She opened the chest to see that were cookies inside. If drinking made her smaller, then maybe eating a cookie will make her bigger again. Considering that logic, she grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

Like the shrinking, it didn't start until a little bit later. She grew and grew until she was almost her size again. She was happy at first but soon realized that she was still growing. She went past her normal height and up towards the ceiling. She hit her head and sat down since she continued to grow. One of her feet accidently hit Wren in the process and pretty soon, she was one cramped giant. At least her clothes were still on.

"This is so embarrassing." There was only muffled speech from the guard due to her foot. In any case, she could get the key without trying to crush it with her huge hand. But she still needed to be small again to get out of this place. After reshuffling herself a little bit, she saw a rope near her head. Though it was just hanging there innocently, it still bugged her since it was brushing across her face. Irritated, she rose up her free hand and pulled on it, breaking it in the process. She smiled in satisfactory, only to get wet when the ceiling started to pour down water.

"_Sacre le bleu_!" shouted Wren as he popped out of Piper's foot, "You activated ze water system! Now, ze entire room is going to flood!" The girl gulped with embarrassment. She didn't mean to flood the room; she was tired of the rope bugging her. She lifted her hands up to block the water from coming in. Unfortunately, it still got through due to it being a liquid and thus, it can move through gaps easily. It was several moments later that the water was right up to a foot. It wouldn't be long before she was totally submerged under water.

Luckily, she noticed the bottle that made her shrink floating along the water like the guard (Pots can float too). Maybe if she drinks whatever that stuff was, she could become small again, go into the bottle, and hopefully get out of this place. She picked up the bottle and drank it, which resulted in her being small again and thus getting into the bottle. Now she could get out of this place… if she had any way to steer herself in the right direction.

She floated along the waves, in the direction of the outlet, the keyhole. There, she started to head out to one fanatic land.

* * *

Author's Note:

For those who read Tawnyfur's Piper in Wonderland and miss reading it, yea, I'm doing my own version. I loved it and I felt that I should continue after she discontinued the project. I wasn't obligated to do it, but what the hey, I might as well give it my twist.

Now, if you are wondering what version of Alice this is, it might be a mix. There could be the original, there could be Disney, and there could be anything. After all, Wonderland is pretty random!

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Dodo and Three, Weird Kiddi

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, Alice, or the special guest stars appearing in this chapter.

_Chapter 2: A Dodo and Three Weird Kiddies_

'I'm stuck in a bottle, floating in the middle of a big pond,' she thought while sitting in her glass prison, 'I must be having a nightmare.' Piper stared at the water outside, thinking about how she had got into this predicament. She had come to the conclusion that if she hadn't followed that blue furry, she wouldn't have ended up in this mess. Though it went against her better judgment to find a way home, she wanted to see where that thing was heading to after all the trouble she was getting herself through. But first, she needed to get out of here.

After she floated for a while, she heard something off in the distance. She looked over to see a blonde man in a late 18th century coat, shirt, pants, hat, gloves, and shoes. He was in a boat with two birds rowing. Probably out exploring new lands or something, he sang a little tune that went like this.

"Sailing, sailing, over the ocean blue! Hope to hit new lands before 1492." He took out an eyeglass and spied out in a random direction. Afterwards, he shouted, "Ahoy! And some other nautical nonsense. Dry Land A-Ho!"

"Aye aye, Domiwick!" said one of the birds as the two started to row to dry. Piper raised an eyebrow at the scene. The person who was on that boat couldn't be the same pompous jerk that she used to worshipped back home. Maybe she was going a little bit crazy. After all, she was now viewing various creatures swimming past her. She soon snapped out of her thinking when she realized that there was a chance for her to be rescue.

"Hey! You swimming there, Help me!" Her cries were drown out by the glass barrier and of course, the rolling waves. Several seconds later, she realized the futility of yelling at the strange creatures and decided to wait until she reached land. Hopefully, it would be soon. She was tired of the tossing through the waters.

A while later, she heard some singing from afar and looked over to the same creatures running around a huge rock and getting wet from the surf. On top of the rock, Domiwick was singing as well while getting warm by a fire. Even though it was a strange sight to see, she wouldn't be surprised if her world's Domiwick done the same thing.

Piper soon felt a shift in balance, making her realized that the bottle was caught in one of the huge waves. As it tumbled, she soon found herself on the beach sitting in the sand. The good news was that she finally out of the bottle. The bad news was that she landed in the middle of the strange ritual.

The girl quickly got up and started to run around the rock. After a couple of laps, she started to question why everyone was running around in the first place. From a logical standpoint, this was completely silly. However, since she was in some strange world, she looked up at Domiwick and asked, "Hey! What is this? Why are we running?"

The man looked down at her before answering, "Simple, this is a Caucus Race. It's the effective way of getting dry." That explanation caused her to sweatdrop. There was no way she could get dry like this, especially near a high waves area. Speaking of which, one came toppling down on the running group.

It soon receded, revealing a wet Piper with her hair drenched. She quickly shook off the water and turned her head back to Domiwick. "I can think of many effective ways of drying off other than running around on the beach. One of them being a towel."

"Yes, but this way is much more fun." His answer made her cringed. How could anyone consider this fun? Before she could reply, she caught a glimpse of the Blue Furry coming onto the shore, riding his umbrella on the water. Once on the beach, he got off, closed his umbrella, and ran off into the forest. Piper got out of the "fun run" circle and towards the forest, ignoring the calls from Domiwick.

She continued to chase until she came upon a clearing, losing track of creature. "Argh, this is so irritating." She then sat on a log, figuring out whether she should continue to chase after the creature or to look for a way out of this place. If she continued to follow it, she might end up more lost in this place. Going back home was out of the question since she didn't know the way back. However, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Suddenly, the girl heard some ruffling in the bushes. "Hey, who's there?" She didn't get an answer, but the shuffling still continued and now there were some giggles. "Alright! I know Sky Fu and I'm not afraid to use it!" It seemed to have silent whoever was doing that and, she can relaxed and think of a plan. Unfortunately, the creatures making the noise were also clever and equally annoying.

"HI!"

Piper quickly jumped and turned around to look at the people who said that. Strangely, they were kids, two boys and a girl… Cartoonish animal-looking kids. They look like a cross between a cat and a dog, with red noses and black/white fur. They were also dressed as old-timey school kids with the boys having propeller hats and the girl having a flower hat. Though their appearance was obvious, the crystal specialist still didn't know who they were.

"I'm Tweedle Dee," said the tallest of the three children.

"I'm Tweedle Dum," said the boy with the Scouse accent.

"And I'm Tweedle Dot," said the girl as she posed cutely. "However, call me Tweedle Dotty and you'll die."

"…What?" Piper was really confused by these three kids. For one thing, they popped out of nowhere from behind her. And also, they didn't seem like any creature she had seen on Atmos. The trio noticed her confusion and blinked at her.

"… Weeeellll, just to be on the safe side; how 'bout calling me Yakko," The eldest pointed at himself. "Him, Wakko," The red-hatted kid waved. "And her, Dot."

The female cartoon character replied, "The name rule still applies."

Piper blinked, before standing up. "What… Are you?" Like said before, she didn't know what kind of creatures they were. For all she knew, they could be some kind of new species in this strange land.

"Well, we're the Tweedle brothers," Yakko and Wakko said at the same time as they bowed.

"And the Tweedle sister," Dot said after as she curtsied. Well, they did seem nice. And it wouldn't hurt to ask them where the Blue Furry went.

The crystal specialist took a deep breath to relax her. "Well, have you seen a Blue Furry around here? Big ears, long tail, has been carrying a pocket watch." Her question was short and to the point. Also, the extra details would help them if they had seen the creature.

"Why, yea, we have seen the Blue Furry," Yakko answered, giving Piper some hope. He then turned to his sister. "Dot, have you seen a blue creature with a pocket watch anywhere?"

"Of course, Yakko, like it isn't that hard to spot it," Dot replied before turning to Wakko. "Have you seen a pocket watch?"

"Why, I have one right now." Wakko took out a pocket watch from his "Gag" bag. Attached to the pocket watch was a White Rabbit.

Dot crossed her arms with disappointment. "No, no. There was supposed to be a Blue Furry attached to it."

"Oh," The middle child said, before putting the watch plus rabbit away. "Sorry, then. Haven't seen him."

"No, Dice." The cute girl responded as she turned to Yakko.

"Maybe you should try to "Lost and Found"?" Piper's jaw quickly dropped at the scene in front of her. She asked one simple question and somehow, it led her to a dead end with a waste of time.

She sighed again before asking, "Well… Do you know the way out of _this_ place?" If she wasn't going to find out where the Blue Furry was going, she still needed to find the exit to this forest and more preferably, this land.

"Why, sure," Yakko said, before the three of them took out a huge map. "First, you take a left here, and then a right, and then you go here, here, here…" The kid was pointing at a lot of different places, making the specialist's head ached. She hoped that his directions would help get her out of here. Unfortunately, the conclusion to the mess of directions was, "And that's number one of how _not _to get out of here. Wanna hear number two?"

Piper groaned angrily but before she could rip her hair out, she calmed herself instead of going nuts. "You know what? I'm just going now." She was about to leave. However before she could, all three kiddies hopped onto her body.

"But you can't leave yet."

"Don't you know it's very rude to leave people when they only met you?" Well, that did seem like good moral logic. However, that didn't mean that they deserve politeness either.

"So is wasting time."

"That's a great idea!" Yakko exclaimed, "We should waste time! Forget about recycling and being green nowadays."(Author's note: This is a joke. I support being green on some issues.) The specialist slapped her forehead and groaned. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Look, I just really need to go back. I really don't care about the Blue Furry right now, but my friends might be worried about me." She started to walk away, surprisingly without the trio clinging to her. She stopped after a few steps and soon her angry face melted into guilt as they looked sad.

"Oh sure," the eldest said, "You leave us poor kids alone out in the cold, dark woods, waiting to be prey on by hungry predators and under-paid deforesters."

Wakko continued, "And the worst part about it is that you didn't even tell us a story." They soon started to cry big tears, causing Piper to feel even guiltier. Well, they were just children. And she might as well keep them company for a little bit.

"Well… I could tell you _one_ story now." Her answers instantly made their crying stop and then, they tackled her to the floor. They held her tightly, almost as if she was choking. She was probably going to regret this.

"Oh thank you!" Dot exclaimed as she hugged her. "You know, it really does help to be persuasive." Piper just quickly shook them off and the three immediately sat on a log. She took a few steps back and was about to tell the story about the battle between the Sky Knights and the Cyclonians.

"BORING!"

She looked over at them before she could utter one syllable from her mouth. She didn't even tell it and already they said it was boring. "How do you know? I didn't even tell it yet!"

"Well, we thought of a better story." The three quickly set Piper on the log and then stood in front of her. Next, they started to prepare themselves by coughing and spraying perfume in their mouths. After they were finished, they began,

"And now here's the story,…

* * *

_A Fishing Day  
__(Or How Two Lab Mice Tried To Take Over the World)_

_A Lark _(Cyclonis) _and a Snipe_(Just… Snipe)  
_Went off to go a fishin'  
__With them were two lab mice  
__World Domination they were wishin'_

_As the two fishers settled  
__On their fishing spot  
__The Brain began his lecture  
__About his latest plot_

"_Now, Pinky, if you remember  
__Our plans have been completely furled  
__But now we have a new scheme  
__To take over the world!_

"_Our first task is to collect pearls  
__From the Oysters down below  
__To power our laser machine  
__That causes a vicious flu blow._

"_And then they'll come to us  
__For our concocted cure  
__And through their cash and praise  
__I'll be leader for the world!"_

_His associate, Pinky  
__Listened to his speech  
__And finally, he spoke,  
_"_Narf! Geez, Brain, that sounds neat!_

" _But wouldn't be bad for the angels  
__If we didn't ring the bells?"  
__The Brain just slapped his head  
__His comrade was thinking something else_

_Brain calmed himself and continued,  
_"_Here are some artificial gills,  
__Which will help with breathing underwater  
__For us with no diving skills."_

_Pinky examined his breather  
__And said, "Geez, Brain, I don't know…"  
__Brain replied, "Shush! Quiet, Pinky  
__We're about to go down below."_

_Tied with string to a wooden stick  
__The mice took a plunge  
__Down to the watery depths,  
__Home to that annoying sponge_

_Once reaching the bottom  
__Without a moment to distress  
__And now they were ready to begin  
__Their pearl-hunting quest_

_After a while, they came upon  
__The oysters' sleeping bed  
__The Brain was prepared for negotiations  
__From the front part of his head_

"_Oysters, with shells that glisten,  
__Listen to my word  
__With your help, I can finally  
__Take over the world!_

"_However, I need your pearls  
__To power my machine.  
__And in return you shall receive  
__Achievement beyond your wildest dream!"_

_The oysters were quiet  
__Not budging one bit  
__Until Pinky said,  
_"_Narf! How 'bout some spit?"_

_With that said, the oyster's reply  
__To the Brain's wish for the world  
__Was in the pearls  
__That they hurled_

_Meanwhile up above  
__With the fishers still a-fishin'  
__The Snipe said to the Lark,  
_"_Is your pole bittin'?"_

_The Lark replied, "No,  
__I still say it's bad timing."  
__Then, the Snipe asked,  
_"_Then, why are we still rhyming?"_

_Lark raised an eyebrow  
_"_Snipe, stop talking. I mean it."  
__Snipe replied  
_"_Anyone want a peanut?"_

_Back at the ocean's bottom  
__Brain was still working  
__While Pinky was exploring  
__His normal shirking_

_The Brain quickly smirked  
__His laser at last done  
__He quickly prepared to  
__Fire it at one_

"_Now with this laser  
__Powered by the pearls  
__I can now finally  
__Take over the world!"_

_As the big-headed mouse ranted  
__His assistant was in awe  
__Until something behind him  
__Gave him a big scared pause_

_Pinky tapped the Brain  
__Who turned with a glare  
__At least until he saw  
__A big shark with good dental health care_

"_AHHH!"  
__Screamed both the mice  
__As they swam away  
__Like bug-repelled lice_

_Unfortunately, they were tied  
__By fishing line  
__Making much easier  
__For the shark to dine_

_The shark went munch  
__Had the mice for lunch  
__But it didn't last long_

_Because the laser shot  
__Like a tasered spot  
__Aim at jaw, big and strong_

_The shark chucked  
__The mice up  
__Onto the beach_

_Out of the frying pan  
__And into the sand|  
__With a big screech_

_Now with the fishers  
__Who were wishers  
__Of having big loot_

_Until they saw  
__What they had caught  
__Was a big old boot_

_Back at the Brain  
__Whose head was in pain  
_"_We should prepare for the next night."_

_Pinky asked,  
_"_What's next forecast  
__For next night, right?"_

_The Brain bonk  
__On Pinky's knock  
_"_No, you idiotic swirled_

"_We will redo  
__What we always do  
__To take over the world!"_

_The Pinky, The Pinky  
__And the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain._

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Piper's mouth was gapping, trying to think of what to say about it. For one thing, it was interesting. Crazy and random, but yes, it was interesting. "Well… I really didn't understand it. But it was… Something."

"Well, wait 'til you hear the time that we were rulers of Anvilania." Yakko said, causing Piper to groan more. She didn't want to hear another story. She just wanted to go now. The only thing that could save her now was a distraction.

Suddenly, a police whistle sounded, causing the Tweedle Brothers (and Tweedle sister) to perk up. They started to run and disappeared, just as a man that looked like a fat, dumb security officer came onto the scene with a butterfly net. He looked around for a while before running off into the thick of the forest. Piper blinked before standing up and walking off.

"I do not get this place."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here's chapter two! Almost as good as the original one by Tawnyfur, or at least that's what I think.

Now to those who have read the original story by Tawnyfur shall think why I used the Warner Bros as the Tweedles instead of Leugy and Hoerk as in the original story. Well… They are much funnier than any bickering lizards and I love Animaniacs! For those who don't know, the Animaniacs was one of the Greatest Cartoon shows of the 90s. There are clips of it on Youtube so go and see them!

This brings up an important question (At least to this fanfic). Would you like more other characters from other series (Whether it be anime, cartoon, book, or video game) to be in this? Other than Animaniacs, they might play minor parts or the parts that might fit better than the Storm Hawks counterparts. But still, I want to have your own opinion on this. That's why there will be a poll up soon.

Also, I do not own anything that you find familiar that isn't my works. I especially do not own the source where I got the inspiration for the poem. Furthermore, typing a poem that makes sense is hard.

And I would like to thank Kitten2007 and Aivilo246 for reviewing. I'll make sure to update this soon.

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Why You Shouldn't Eat Foreign

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Alice in Wonderland

_Chapter 3: Why You Shouldn't Eat Foreign Cookies_

After wandering around in the woods and losing time (thanks to the three weird kiddies back there), Piper had finally gotten out and onto a paved path. "Finally!" Now, she could try to either find the Blue Furry or at least a way out of here, since paved paths made that easily. She started to walk on it, hoping to find something that made sense. A minute later, she came upon a blue house that wasn't necessary a typical house. Sure, it had the standard, but it had bunny ears on top. She could only guess who this belong to.

And on cue, the Blue Furry popped out of the door and started to hop over to Piper. Her eyes widened in surprise, not exactly sure why he would go up to her. But once he was close to her, he started to screech in anger about something. The girl didn't know what. She couldn't speak the language.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't understand what you are saying." When the creature realized that fact, a vein popped on his forehead. He then walked over to a tree, grabbed a stick, and started to write in the dirt. Piper was now intrigued to what he was trying to convey.

After he was done writing, she read, _"Where are my hat and gloves?" _She tilted her head before realizing that he was making a mistake. "I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about."

The creature huffed before writing, _"Aren't you Mary Ann?" _Piper was about to correct him until he wrote, _"And since you are, why don't you have my hat and gloves?" _She had tried to explain that she wasn't this Mary Ann and she didn't have his gloves, but he still continued to right. _"And if you don't have them, then maybe you should get them so I wouldn't be late."_

She was getting pretty tired of being interrupted, even though the Blue Furry was just writing out. She was about to speak again. However, the creature pushed her into the house and shook his fist, meaning that she should really start looking for those right away. She just rolled her eyes and went up to what seemed to be his room, possibly humoring his little mistake.

Piper entered and started to rummage through all of his belongings. However, she didn't through them on the floor like a bad housemaid, she was better than that. She looked on the vanity but only saw a cookie plate with cookies that said, _"Eat Me" _on them. Now, she remembered her experience when eating one of those cookies. But she was a little bit hungry, and she figured that not all cookies make someone grow. So, she only took one and ate it before going back to her search.

The girl went to search his chest, being oblivious to the fact that she was now growing. She came to completely know this fact when she hit her head on the ceiling. "Oh no, not again," she said, as she continued to grow, "How can this get any worse?"

Strangely enough, it did in a funny way. The Blue Furry, being the impatient fellow that he was, decided to check on his "servant". He went into the house and up the stairs. Then, he opened the door to his room, only to see a growing foot popping out of it, with the furniture in his room. Before he could run away, the foot came crushing behind him, giving him a ride out the door. Once out the door, he came crashing onto the pavement.

The Blue Furry quickly got up and turned to see his house being completely destroyed by the so-called fiend. He freaked, seeing that his once beautiful home was being taken over by a monster. Afterwards, he took out his trusty horn and started to blow it, hoping for help to come to his aid.

Piper, who had stopped growing, was now embarrassed by the fact that she had eaten the cookie, even though she knew that this might happen. 'Great, just great!' she thought as she tried to get herself out of this house. However, the house was stronger, due to its great foundation by Wonderland's Mock Turtle contractors. After a while, she gave up and waited for the Blue Furry to return, hopefully with some help.

And the Blue Furry did come back, but not with the help she was expecting. She heard the faint sounds of the Domiwick that she had encountered in this world. She opened the windows to see that is was the Domiwick of this world, being lead by the Blue Furry. She groaned, knowing that whatever he would do will not end well.

"Woah!" shouted the man as he saw the giant eyes, "That is some monster!" The creature had already stated that fact and started to screech at him. He noticed the constant creature and tried to calm him down. "Hey, relax, relax, I already have a plan."

The Blue Furry quickly grabbed a stick and started to write, _"Well, what is it?" _Domiwick read and began to think, which meant he didn't have one in the first place. Piper sighed. This man was really like the Domiwick back home; all talk and huge ego.

"Well…" Domiwick began to think of how to get rid of the so-called "monster". "First, we need…" A while later, the sound of whistling was in the air, making him turn to the source. He smirked before coming to a conclusion. "We need a lizard with a ladder!"

The Blue Furry looked over and started to blow his trumpet for what seemed to be Spitz, only he was wearing chimney-sweep outfit. The lizard looked over at both the creature and the man, and he yelled, "What? What do you guyth want?"

Since the victim of the monster attack had no proper form of verbal communication, Domiwick had to explain the situation. And he did so while he and the Blue Furry guided the chimney-sweep. "You see, we have a bit of a problem. But now that you're here, we have the solution to our problem." The two placed the on the side of the house and forced the lizard up the ladder. "Now, all you to do it climb up onto the roof, go down the chimney, and defeat the monster."

"Oh, yea, thure," Spitz replied before realizing what he had said. Freaking out, he quickly looked at the window to see a really big eye staring at him. "Monthter!" He ran down the ladder, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Thcrew thith!" Both the Blue Furry and Domiwick were able to persuade him by directing him back up the ladder. However, the sight of the monster caused him to stop and run back down again.

Piper watched until a few second later, she saw Spitz being carried back up by Domiwick. "Now, why are you so scared of a nervous thing? You are brave to take this!"

"I am?" Spitz asked, with a gleam in his eye.

"You can be a hero!"

"I can?"

"You will be famous!"

"Really?"

Piper's view was limited, but she can hear Domiwick carrying the lizard over to the chimney. "Now, in order to have all that and more are to climb down and pulled the monster out." He stuck him in the chimney and started to shake his hand before saying, "Good luck, Spitz." And before the lizard could say anything, a hand shoved him down the chimney.

The action of stuffing him down would cause a reaction due to the laws of natural physics. You see, the Blue Furry's chimney was due for a cleaning. And since that didn't happen when he was shoved, the soot and dust flowed into the room and up into Piper's nose. She tried to hold it in as best as she could. But five seconds later, she sneeze one powerful sneeze, shooting Spitz up to the atmosphere like a rocket.

The Blue Furry and Domiwick, who had the good sense of getting off before it got worse, watched as Spitz went up to the sky. "… Well, there goes Spitz."

Piper looked up at the sky as well to see what she had done. "… Poor Spitz." Then, she cursed herself for even feeling sorry for him. He was one of the enemies for crying out loud… Or was it the Spitz back on her world?

But now, it was back to square one since there was still a big, "scary" monster in the house. The Blue Furry looked back at Domiwick with a "Please, have a plan B or else" stare. The man noticed the stare and started to think quickly on how to get the monster out.

"Well…" He pulled out a pipe, put it in his mouth, and lit a match (Note: Remember kids, don't smoke). "I suppose we could…" He continued to think, letting the match burn. "…Maybe…" The match still burn until the flame reached Domiwick's finger, burning him. "Ouch!" He stared at his hurt, little finger before getting an idea, shouting, "I got it! We'll burn the house down!"

The Blue Furry was happy about this, before realizing that his house was going to be like Burning Man. He was now freaking out, not wanting his house to be a pile of ashes. Piper was equally worried. With her size now, there was no way she could escape this.

Domiwick quickly gathered every burnable source and started to stack them against the house, singing a tune along the way. The Blue Furry tried his best to stop him but just like with Spitz, he somehow roped him into helping him. It was only a few moments later that the creature realized that he was going to be homeless soon.

Piper felt sick knowing that if she doesn't do something soon, she was going to be cooked. She looked around for water since she thought that drinking something would probably make her shrink. But when she found no liquid, she looked over at the Sand-Cake garden. How sand cakes could grow when they are usually baked, who knows. Fortunately, she remembered that sand cakes, even though considers snacks, were actually healthy. And if she ate one of them, she might be able to shrink. Of course, there was also the possibility that she might even grow bigger. But with Domiwick starting the fire (even if it was small), she had to do something.

The girl quickly reached for a sand cake and was about to yank it until the Blue Furry came in and stopped her. However, with her being the size of a house literally, he was poorly outmatched as she pulled the sand cake towards it. Once staring at the "monster", he growled, still being protective of the sand cake. Piper just sighed before explaining, "I'm sorry but if I don't eat something, I'll-"

The creature just growled before using the cake as a defense mechanism. Piper watched and then rolled eyes. It seemed that discussing the situation diplomatically wasn't going to work. So, the next thing that she did was leaned forward and nipped the sand cake out of his hand, swallowing it whole.

The Blue Furry suddenly went silent, coming to the conclusion that the monster "ate his hand" because he didn't see it. Afterwards, he started to freak out as Piper went into an instance shrink spurt. This caused the creature to fall to the ground and stumbled on the ground, down the stairs and out of the house. The girl was relief that she can now get out, only now she groaned when she saw that she was around three inches tall… again.

Outside, the Blue Furry lay on the ground before staring at his watch, which had fallen out during his tumble. He soon grasped it, freaked out by how late it had gotten. This whole fiasco made him forget about the important date he had. He quickly got up and started to run across the field.

"Hey, wait! What about the monster?" Domiwick's cries went unanswered as the creature hopped hastily across a field. He huffed before seeing a young (and little) girl coming out of the house. Now, being the polite man that he was, he asked, "Excuse, miss, mind if you help me?"

Piper looked up at him and answered, "I'm busy at the moment." Then, she left right toward the field of flowers.

The man huffed. "Hmph, where's the corporation nowadays?" And then, he went back to blowing a small fire over to the house… This might take a while.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next part's up! Hope you enjoyed!

Also, I might have to delay the next chapter due to that the next one (might) have the characters from other series and I only have one vote (it's a yes vote, but I'm not going to base it off that) in the poll. I know that the crossover section is probably overlooked. But until I get some more reviews (probably one) and more votes in the poll, I will not post up the next chapter. I haven't written it yet, but yea…

I am also of thinking of a contest to get this publicize. I may not go through with it if I get more reviews, but it is a choice that I might take. Hopefully, it may not come to that. I'm a bad judge.

Anyway, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Wonderland Garden Host Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, Alice in Wonderland, or today's guest stars

_Chapter 4: Wonderland Garden Host Club_

Piper tried to catch her breath as she stood in the grassy jungle. She had tried catching up to the Blue Furry. But due to her small size, she couldn't even get within a foot (which is like a couple dozen yards at bug height) of him. She tried to look for any tracks, but her range was limited by the grass blades. She sighed, "Oooh, what else could go wrong?"

"Yoserimasen!"

The girl jolt up and turned around. There right in front of her were seven handsome males standing up to at least her size. They weren't all exact copies of each other, having different physical and possible personality traits from one another except for the two that look like mirror images. The most dramatic thing that she say about this group was that they were all just wearing flowers, making her face bright red.

"Tamaki, the Rose," said the man with blonde, finely-cut hair.

"Hikaru-"

"-And Kaoru…"

"The Daffodils!" said the two red-haired twins.

"Ne, ne! I'm a tiger! I'm a tiger flower! Rawr!" said the shortest one of the bunch, Haninozuka, or Hunny-kun the Tiger-Lily.

"…" silently stood Morinozuka, or Mori the Dandelion.

"Okay, I know I'm playing a flower, but why a daisy?" asked Haruhi the Daisy, who was examining her choice of clothing.

"Well, Daisies are quite a common flower, Haruhi," spoke Kyoya the Iris. "It suits you for your current status in society."

"… So you chose this because you still think I'm poor?" Haruhi glared at the Iris, a little angry that he chose due to her societal status. Piper was just stared in gapping awe. She wondered who these people were and what they were doing here. Strangely enough, they were also wondering what she was doing here, the Iris especially.

"Getting back to the matter at hand…" he said, while moving his glasses up elegantly, "What is she doing in our garden?" Piper soon realized that she would have well been trespassing on their party. She knew that she should apologize and leave before there was more nonsense.

Before she could utter a word though, the Rose decided to butt in. "Relax, Kyoya, she's probably early for the host club activities." She blinked before questioning what he meant by that. She soon got her answer by hearing squeals. Turning her head slightly, she saw a bunch of other flowers (mostly girls… Okay, all girls) standing near what seemed to be the entrance. She now wondered what she had gotten herself into now.

A while later, the club's activities started with the girl's chatting with the seven guy flowers. It seemed to be a typical nice party, which consisted of eating pastries and chatting with the members. Of course, this wasn't an ordinary club as soon as it would be demonstrated. Let's show some example of this, beginning with the Rose.

"So, Tamaki-kun," a cute, shy flower said to our first example, "I heard that it's getting to be spring soon. You must be glad that it's getting warmer, right?" The Rose turned to her with a smile on his face that could make men melt.

"Well, I am happy that it will be spring so I could bloom properly." Then, he grabbed the flower girl's hand and gently held her up to him. "But of course, all the seasons are lovely with you by my side." This caused all the girls near his table to squeal with glee.

Our next example brings us to the daffodil twins with their customers. "You two must be getting watered a lot now. Your petals are looking quite lovelier than usual."

"So, so, you're quite correct!" The twins said before they lay a hand on each other in suggestive poses.

"But Hikaru's petals are much lovelier."

"You're wrong, Kaoru. Yours are much lovelier than mine."

This had the same effect on the flower girl's as the ones over at the Rose table had. Now, let's check over at both the Tiger Lily and Dandelion's table.

The small tiger lily was eating cake, enjoying how much the dessert tasted in his mouth. "Mmmmmm… This is good cake, Mari-San."

"Thank you, Hunny-Kun," said the flower girl, happy to make him delicious cake. After she had thanked him, the dandelion noticed something from the Tiger Lily. He grabbed a napkin and proceeded to wipe some cake that the small flower boy had gotten on his face. The scene was so cute that the girls fainted from overload. Yes, this was basically what happens in the garden every day. And as Piper watched this, she felt one thing was needed to be said for something like this.

"This is… so ridiculous," she said as she face palmed at watching the flower ladies, "I mean I know that girls have fantasies about that kind of stuff and all. But this is too much…"

"You may consider this to be a bit extreme, Piper." She then noticed the Iris standing next to where she was sitting, holding a clipboard with one of his arms/leaves. "But everyone has some fantasy they wished to have come true. The Host Club gives that freedom for the female variety, whether it is rational or irrational."

Piper perked up not at his explanation but at what he had said in the middle. "How do you know my name?" Yes, even though she had never met him, he already knew her name. That made her suspicious about him.

"Well, all flowers know a lot of things, from a person's name to what type he or she likes," he answered back at her, not turning his head away from his clipboard.

"… Type?"

"Type is the generic characteristics that someone has, whether it is a small or big part of their personality," the Iris explained, still not looking at Piper, "For example, you are into the Hero Type. They're strong, brave, good-looking, inspiring, smart, and always win in the end. They never let a person down, and everyone admires them." She blushed in embarrassment, remembering back to how fangirlly she was when she met Harrier, Carver, and Domiwick, only to have her reality shattered when they turned traitor. "But the type that compliments you the most is probably the Kid or Child Type."

"… The Kid Type?" Now, she didn't need an explanation on that. She knew the type all too well. She had experience that type with a _certain _person who wasn't going to name. In fact if she remembered correct, that _certain_ person always played pranks on her, stole her crystals, and criticized her plans. So hearing that it was her perfect type was making her fume.

Before she could scream out how that wasn't true, the Daisy came over and grabbed her hand. "Maybe I should talk to her now, senpai." Piper was then dragged over to another table where she sat with three other flower girls. The Daisy then sat down and looked over at her. "Did he remind you about something?"

"Yes, a very annoying friend," Piper answered before looking at the Daisy. The person/flower was kind of cute with a feminine like face and body. In fact, the body almost hinted the indication of small bosom forming. After a second of thought, she soon figured out what gender the Daisy was and felt really confused if this club was all male for the female mind.

Once noticing Piper's face, the Daisy then whispered her situation to her. "I was looking for a place to study when I stumbled onto the Host Club. After some of their hi-jinxes, I accidently broke a very valuable vase. So, they decided I should work for them in order to pay it off… That was before the club president figured out that I was a girl."

"… And you're still working like this?" Sure, the Daisy wasn't doing anything as extravagate as the other flowers. But considering her position, wouldn't it be better for her to do something else other than disguising herself as a guy?

The flower looked back at Piper and answered, "What's wrong with working like this? I just talk to the girls here. The other host club members can do their own things if they want. Besides, I don't feel embarrass for doing something like this. It's kinda fun for me and it's nice talking to the girls here."

Piper raised an eyebrow at the Daisy's answers. She felt like she was talking to a mirror. In fact, the Daisy's situation was almost similar to hers. _She _could have left the Storm Hawks for real since she didn't have any personal link to them other than being friends and their goal. But instead, she was still with them no matter how annoying they got. It made her wonder if she was taking her friends for granted. But suddenly, the Daisy looked away and muttered, "However, there are times when I feel annoyed by them."

Piper was about to ask the flower what sort of problem she had with them until she felt two fingers poking at both of her cheeks. "Ne Ne, Kaoru? Do you think she's a strange flower?"

"Yes, Hikaru, a very strange flower, indeed." The Daffodil twins mused as they continued to poke at Piper's cheeks. Now, she realized why the Daisy had mixed feelings about the club. Like her friends, there were some people that knew how to get on people's nerves.

The Daisy noticed Piper's fuming and sighed, "You really shouldn't patronize people like that." The Daffodils looked over at the Daisy and went from Piper over to her. Their trickster smiles were plastered upon their faces.

"But Haruhi, we were only interested in the new flower," Daffodil number one said.

"Yes, Haruhi, we were," Daffodil number two reaffirmed, moving closer to the Daisy, "Of course, we should be more interested in you instead." The Daffodils creepily leaned closer to the Daisy, nuzzling her face like a couple of children much to her surprise. They were soon thwarted by a rampaging Rose.

"You devil Daffodils!" the Rose shouted as he snatched the Daisy away from their presence, "Don't you dare touch her in that sort of matter!" Then he started to comfort her, much like any overemotional father to his daughter. The Daisy, however, was annoyed by this affection.

Piper watched as the Rose protectively caressed the Daisy before snapping back to reality. "I should really leave. I still need to find that Blue Furry." She got up and started to make her way towards the exit until she noticed the Tiger Lily along with the Dandelion standing in her way.

"You're looking for a Blue Furry?" the Tiger Lily asked, wide-eyed and curiously cute. She nodded in response, watching as he held up a blue bunny to her. "Is this it?"

"… No, that's a blue kitty." Piper responded in a kind voice. The Tiger Lily noticed his mistake and then got out another animal plushie.

"How 'bout this?"

"That's a brown bear."

"This?"

"Orange puppy."

"This?"

"Pink bunny… How many do you have of these?"

"Lots," The Tiger Lily answered as he brought out more plushies of every kind and color. Piper's mouth twitched in worried. She definitely didn't want to waste time looking at stuffed animals all day, especially when there was a Blue Furry to catch up with.

"Well… That's really good for you, but I should probably be leaving," She politely stated as she walked past the young flower, "Besides, it's not like I'm enjoying myself here."

Her words caught the attention of the Rose as he dashed over to Piper in a mad rush. "What! A guest not having any fun! This will not do!" He looked over at the Iris and asked, "Kyoya! Are there any fun peasant games for us to do?"

Despite the Daisy's embarrassment as to why she knew these people, the Iris answered calmly, "Well, there's hopscotch, jump rope, hide and seek, duck duck goose…"

He continued on with his list, especially when Piper spoke up, "That's really nice of you to be concern. But I'm really busy and do not want to waste time on not enjoying myself." Though she really didn't mean it as an insult, the Rose went into shock from her statement and huddled himself up into a deep depression. The other host members surrounded him as he muttered sadly about how he had failed a guest.

"… Tamaki," the Iris began, "Instead of sulking, maybe you should do something that everyone is sure to love… Like music."

"Of course!" the Rose shot up with passion in his heart and fire in his eyes, "Everyone loves music! Maybe if I play some music, our guest shall enjoy herself!" He quickly looked over at Piper, who was now worried about what was going to happen. "Stay right here! I shall play some music soon!"

He soon walked over to a piano and sat down next to it. Preparing himself, he placed his hands just above the keyboards. Silence filled the air as everyone watched with anticipation, waiting for the first note to play. The Rose slowly descended his hands upon keys, and he began to play.

(If you can find a piano version of "All in a Golden Afternoon", please listen to it.)

All the flowers in the room went into a soothing mood as they listened to the Rose played on the piano. His movement gracefully matched the notes playing, each echoing through the air. Piper listened as well and felt that all her frustration in finding the Blue Furry and everything that has happened so far disappeared. In fact, she was quite joyful by its tone.

After the song, the Rose looked over at Piper and smiled charmingly. "Well, Miss Piper, did you enjoy yourself now?"

Piper blushed at how handsome he looked before thinking about it. "Well, it did make me feel better and I thank you for that." She then stood up and brushed herself off. "However, I should go look for the Blue Furry now or at least get back home."

Though a bit disappointed that she was still leaving so soon, the Rose was glad that Piper had enjoyed herself. The other host members agreed too, except for the twin Daffodils. They were thinking over something that was bugging them.

"Ne, ne, Kaoru, what type of flower do you think she is?" Daffodil number one pondered.

"I don't know, Hikaru. She is awfully strange for a flower, isn't she?" Daffodil number two thought about it as well before gasping. "Don't you suppose she is-?"

"She could be! After all, the common _Obole Wilcaerus _look like any other normal flower." Piper overheard the two and looked over at them. She was confused to what they called her.

"A what?"

The Daffodil twins looked over at her with a happy look on their faces. "Simple, a weed." There was a huge gasps from the girl flowers as Piper turned pale. She then turned slightly furious when she let that sink in.

"How can you think I'm a weed! Do I even look like one?"

"Well, you certainly don't look like a flower either."

"But I'm not a weed!" Her protests, however, went unnoticed as the Daffodils danced around her, happily chanting that she was a weed. Her rage meter steadily rose before she did the one thing that she felt like doing at the moment.

_Slap!_

Daffodil two watched as Daffodil one fell back from Piper's slap, landing on the ground with shock. "Hikaru!" He quickly rushed to his side in sappy melodrama before cradling his brother in his arms. "Hikaru! Are you okay! Speak to me!"

Daffodil one looked up at his brother and smiled weakly. "Kaoru… I think… I think I might be heading to…" He coughed as he tried to say the last part.

Daffodil two's eyes swelled up with tears as he called, "Hikaru! Don't go! You still have a long life." Even though the mood was very dramatic, Piper just stood in the background, brushing herself and trying not to be sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, you two, but you did provoke me. Besides, I didn't hit you that hard." Even though her reasoning was pretty good for her, it didn't help with dealing with the Hikaru/Kaoru fan girls who were glaring at her with malice. Once she took notice of this, she sweatdropped as if she was facing against a horde of angry bulls.

"She hurt Hikaru!"

"Let's get them!"

Without thinking up a rational way to calm them down, Piper quickly flee the scene with a bunch of wrathful flowers on their tail. The Host Club, who decided it was best not to get involved, quickly looked at Hikaru and Kaoru with unimpressed looks on their faces. "You two do know that what you did was very bad, right?"

Both Daffodils looked at the Daisy while sticking out their tongues. "We know. We'll tell them were fine once they get back."

After they said that, the Rose scolded them for playing such a mean trick in the first place. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watched them as she sipped her tea.

_Now this is getting interesting…  
_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Man, it's been long since I work on this story. Although, I felt a little bit I made a few characters in this OOC in this chapter.

For the most part, I kinda had a moral dilemma about adding other characters from different fandoms into this. After much thought about this, I decided to do so or at least with the Tweedles and this (Murk Raiders as flowers… I shudder at the thought). The other major roles will still done by Storm Hawks characters. However, there might be a few strays in there for amusement. After all, consider this not just the Disney version of Alice, but a mixture of the original story plus _Through the Looking Glass_.

I would also like to note that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I love the series. It ranks pretty high on my love list, along with Storm Hawks, Slayers, and others. I think I made a pretty good choice casting them as flowers. They have experience with the Wonderland episode.

Now, I thank Bluetiger321 for the reviews, fav, and alert. Yea, I hope this gets better as I write this too. I have it somewhat planned out and I hope to stick to that plot in the long run.

Well, other than that, I need to work on my other stories and creating covers that match as well… I have a lot of work ahead of me.

Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
